


Intimidation (Part 2)

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Masturbation, straight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Hey guys! I really liked the idea of Intimidation, which was the story that I had posted yesterday, and thought I could continue it since today's prompt was Blangst!This is Blaine's day following his interaction with Kurt in the hallway from Part 1!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Intimidation (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(?) Masturbation? Do I need to warn people about that???

Blaine was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, which is to be expected when the new kid took literally 20 seconds to see past his hard exterior. But he wasn’t gay, that’s what Kurt was wrong about. His issue earlier was a coincidence. Random boners happen! It was a total coincidence. Yup. Just a coincidence. And he continued to tell himself this throughout the rest of the school day. 

By the time Blaine got home, he was exhausted. He was always the first one home, even after baseball practice, since his parents worked late, so he was left to fend for himself most of the time. He made himself a small dinner, and ate it while he did his homework at their small kitchen table. Blaine’s family was not rich. Pretty much all the money they had went towards Blaine’s baseball training. He felt a lot of pressure to do well for his parents, to do well for himself. That’s probably why he was such an asshole at school-he liked having control when he could get it. He didn’t have control over how life was a home, but he could have control over his school. But today, he felt like he had lost all control. 

He pushed down all thoughts of what had happened and focused on his school work. He was a really bright kid, and always got good grades. He actually enjoyed schoolwork. It was a good distraction from all the pressure he felt all the time. He felt like he was giving himself the time to focus on things that actually mattered when he was doing his work. It made him feel good about himself, and he took great pride in it.

When Blaine was done with his homework, he went to his room to relax and watch some television. He changed out of his school clothes into gray joggers and a navy blue t-shirt. He had already showered after his practice, so his curly hair was free of gel, his curls falling loosely onto his face.

He laid down onto his bed, sighing into the mattress, and sitting up against the wall so that he could watch tv while he relaxed. He flipped the channels before he settled on a cheesy Lifetime movie. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on what was on the screen anyways. He just needed to relax.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, Blaine leaned his head back with his eyes closed, and let his hand travel down to his waistband. He snuck his hand underneath to grab onto his soft dick, and began to pump it lazily. He laid down completely onto his back to get more comfortable, and began to pump with more conviction. He let his mind drift to his girlfriend, hoping it would help. She was hot, popular, and powerful. He knew that he should be attracted to her. Hell, everybody at McKinley was attracted to Santana. 

Yet….nothing.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his still-soft dick. He groaned frustratedly, but continued to pump, letting his mind wander. He thought back to earlier in the day, and his interaction with Kurt. 

Kurt.

He thought of what Kurt was wearing. The way the black jeans stuck to his legs. The way his shoulders looked in his shirt. The way his blue eyes pierced into his, no sense of fear in them. Blaine started stroking faster, his dick finally showing interest. 

He began to thrust his hips to meet the motion of his hands and continued to think of Kurt. Kurt’s  _ voice.  _ It was so beautiful and smooth. It was high pitched, and sounded melodic to Blaine. He couldn’t help but imagine what Kurt would sound like if he were there with Blaine. He imagined Kurt’s hand being in place of his, while he returned the favor for Kurt. Blaine imagined them laying next to one another, and he was looking deep into Kurt’s eyes and listening to Kurt’s soft, silent moans. 

Blaine’s hand began to move faster and faster as he pictured Kurt leaning over to meet him in a deep kiss. He imagined Kurt kissing his mouth, then slowly moving his way down his body, kissing his neck, then his chest, and then working his way down, and taking Blaine’s dick into his mouth. 

Blaine was arching his back off of the bed at this point, moaning quietly to himself. He imagined that Kurt would start off slowly, taking only the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Then Kurt would stare up at Blaine, look him straight into his eyes again, and swallow Blaine whole, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Blaine began moving his hand as quickly as he imagined Kurt bobbing his head, his hips became erratic, and his toes curled into his bed. With one final pump, Blaine came all over his stomach, and sighed heavily as he fell back into the bed.

Once Blaine began coming down from his high, his eyes shot wide open. How had he let that happen? How did that happen? Why was Kurt the only person who could get him there? What did this mean? And why was Blaine getting so anxious? He knew the answer to those questions, but just wasn’t ready to admit it.

Blaine sat up, and rushed to wipe his cum off of his stomach. He stood up, and looked up, facing a large mirror hung up on his door. He stared at himself for a moment, and the towel he had been cleaning himself with in his hand. He looked between himself and the towel for a moment, and then just looked back at himself. 

Blaine wanted control over his life. His life at the top wasn’t ideal, but it was easy. He lived a life with financial stress, he didn’t need social stress on top of it. His parents had enough on their plates, he didn’t need to add having a gay kid to that list. As he stared at himself in the mirror he began to cry. He continued to cry as he went to take another shower, trying to wash away his shame, obviously with no success.

He finally stopped crying as he laid back down to go to bed. He forced himself to sleep with anxiety in the pit of his stomach and a pair of piercing blue eyes in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's prompt! Tomorrow is enemies-to-lovers! I'm so so excited!


End file.
